This invention relates to packages for surgical sutures, and, more particularly, to a multipaneled, folded paper retainer for a coiled suture and a needle attached thereto.
Packages for surgical sutures are constructed according to the nature of the suture and its intended use. In general, the ideal package holds and protects the suture during handling and storage yet allows the suture to be readily removed with a minimum of handling and difficulty.
A popular suture package consists of a folded paper suture retainer contained in a sterile, hermetically sealed envelope. The sterility of the suture and envelope are maintained by a second sealed outerwrap. When the suture is to be used, the outerwrap is opened in the operating room and the sealed envelope deposited in a sterile area. Sterile personnel thereupon tear open the sterile envelope to gain access to the suture.
Suture packages have recently been designed to simiplify opening of he sterile envelope and improve accessibility of the suture in order to avoid unnecessary delays during surgical procedures. A major improvement in this regard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,696 where a portion of the inner suture retainer is secured to the sealed envelope so that the envelope and inner retainer may be opened simultaneously, and the end of the suture exposed for immediate pickup.
The present invention represents a further improvement in packages of this type where the end of the suture is automatically presented when the sterile envelope is opened. Packages of the present invention have advantages in both manufacture and use, particularly, in regard to needle placement and the use of automatic winding to coil the suture within the retainer.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved package for needled sutures. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved folded paper retainer for single strand surgical sutures having a needle preattached thereto. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a suture package which allows simultaneous opening of the inner suture retainer and outer sealed envelope to provide instant access to the suture. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.